


Arabesque

by Daerwyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ballet, F/M, Pointe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentina Alexandrova has been training her entire life to be a Prima Ballerina in her parent's home country of Russia. Just as she's about to audition at St. Petersburg Vaganova Ballet Academy, she receives her letter, informing her that she must attend a boarding school in Scotland, and there isn't dance class in the slightest. So she practices in empty classrooms, doing the best technique she can without a proper instructor. When, soon, her housemate begins to wonder where she disappears to in the night, and then returns from sweaty and tired as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arabesque

"And point! Point! Point! Point!" Madame du Pierre cried, clapping her hands at each 'Point.' Valentina inhaled with each point, spinning around between each word as she struggled to point her toes. God, her legs were burning. She was spotting just above Madame du Pierre's head, the mirror not being her focus. She needed to point. She had to get this down today. There was no extra time.

"Stop!" Madame du Pierre cried. Immediately, Valentina stopped, her breathing fast as she put her hands on her hips. The woman was severe looking, hair in a tight bun making her cheek bones look even sharper. Her eyes were gray, narrowing. "What do you zink you're doing! You 'ave a monz to get zis togezah!" Valentina nodded. She already knew. Knew the exact minute count until the moment she'd be dancing in front of judges in Russia. "Go 'ome. Rest. Come back tomorrow morning and we'll run again."

"Madame, please, I can do this," Valentina insisted. "One more time."

Her legs already ached. The dance instructer seemed to think it over before nodding once. "Very well. Go."

She took a deep breath, doing as instructed, taking great care to point her toe as much as possible. Madame du Pierre signalled for her to stop and Valentina sighed, shaking her head. She wouldn't sleep until she got this down. "Go 'ome. Get some rest. Drink plenty of water."

Valentina nodded, exhaling as she lowered from en pointe. "Thank you, Madame. I'll see you in the morning."

The French woman didn't respond, just turned and headed towards the office doors, muttering under her breath in French. Valentina walked towards her bag, depositing herself on the cool wooden floors. 


End file.
